The NotSoGood Samaritan
by Okami-chan
Summary: IDWverse. While being taken home, Hunter notices someone on the side of the road.


The Not-So-Good Samaritan

Hunter stared out the window at the expanse of trees. Around him, Sunstreaker's voice complained. Complained about his passenger, complained about the dirt road, complained about ruining his new wax job. Ironhide's voice occasionally came through, growling for the Lamborghini to be silent. Of course, Sunstreaker never listened, and kept on.

Sudden out of place color caught Hunter's eyes. "Hey, Sunstreaker wait. There's someone back there."

"What? No way. Might I remind you that I'm driving. We're taking you home, not stopping to pick up more strays."

Hunter ground his teeth, and fiddled with the brake and the wheel. To no avail.

"I told you I'm drivi- Ironhide, what do you think you're doing?"

Hunter looked into the Lamborghini's rear view mirror, and saw the van behind them slowing down.

"Oh, no. Prowl just gave Ratchet slag for helping out humans. I get in enough trouble without that. No thank you." But the golden car slowed down and turned as though watching his comrade back up.

"He's hurt," Ironhide explained.

Sunstreaker sighed and turned his wheels sharply, executing a quick three point turn. He rolled up next to the red van and opened his door for Hunter. "Well? You wanted to help."

Jimmy and Verity climbed out. Hunter joined them, Sunstreaker's door all but slamming close behind him.

The two transformers idled quietly as the humans approached a man in an orange vest. He lay at the edge of the woods, one arm outstretched, reaching for salvation. Long bloody rips were torn in his camouflage outfit, and his chest moved in ragged breaths. Amidst the trees, they could barely make out a shadow galloping away. His eyes rolled opened and he stared at the three teens for a moment.

"Bear…"

The three teens exchanged looks. The sounds of the engines had more than likely, hopefully, scared it off.

"You've got more room in Sunstreaker."

The Lamborghini revved his engine.

Hunter nodded his head.

Jimmy reached down and gripped the man's arm.

"Maybe we shouldn't move him?" Verity suggested suddenly.

Hunter shot her a frustrated look. "Then what would you say? That we just leave him here?"

A high-pitched 'yes' came from one of the vehicles. The three humans turned to glare at the transformers. Ironhide's blinker turned on, implicating Sunstreaker.

"Come on, let's get you in the car." Jimmy drew the man to his feet, and put the camo-covered arm around his shoulders.

Hunter scooted over to Sunstreaker's passenger-side door. He tried the latch, but the door wouldn't budge, and earned him pinched fingers when the latch jerked out of his grip. Shaking his aching hand, Hunter tried again. Then he went to the driver side door and gave that a tug. That one refused to open, too. He braced his foot next to the door and pulled with all his might.

"Come on Sunstreaker, open your damned door." Hunter's foot lifted, ready to kick the Lamborghini.

"Put your foot on me again," Sunstreaker hissed, low enough for only Hunter's ears, "and you'll wish the Decepticons had gotten you."

"Uh, is that door getting stuck again Hunter?" Verity asked in a strained voice. She rolled her eyes at the semi-conscious man watching them.

"Yeah. Stupid, cheap car."

The rumble of Sunstreaker's engine covered his growl.

"Why don't you take him in the van." Hunter glared down at the golden door, which popped open immediately. He went over and helped Jimmy and Verity load the man into the back of Ironhide, who had no problems opening his door for the injured human.

Hunter threw himself into Sunstreaker's driver's seat, scowling. "What's your problem, Sunstreaker."

The car executed another three-point turn and followed the van. "What makes you think I want a human _bleeding_ onto my leather interior?"

Hunter scoffed. "What is with you?

"Do you realize how hard it is to stay looking good?"

"So that's all you care about?"

The Lamborghini stayed quiet for a moment. Hunter almost thought he was going to get some kind of introspective spiel from Sunstreaker.

"What the slag is it to you?"

Almost.

The human snorted and slouched In his seat, no longer wanting to continue a conversation with the selfish, yellow Autobot. Why couldn't they have sent someone else? And why didn't he opt to ride in Ironhide?

They took the injured man to an ER that Verity located with her stolen SM-40. Jimmy and Hunter quietly sat him in a chair while Verity waved a nurse over. They promptly left and climbed back into the Autobots.

Hunter winced as he saw the strange looks he received from getting in the beautiful, golden car. He knew what people were thinking. '_What's that geek doing with that hot ride? Did he steal it from somewhere?'_ He sighed. Man, he missed his van.

He spoke to Sunstreaker, to get his mind off the looks people gave him. "So, doesn't it feel good knowing you helped someone?"

The car bounced a little in what Hunter took as a shrug. "Whatever."


End file.
